The Weasley Plot
by loralee1
Summary: AU, Complete, post OotP, No HBP, The Weasleys believe family comes first, even if they are not blood, Arthur must choose his course what is right or what is easy, Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

The Weasley Plot 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Arthur Weasley was a man who cared about his family above all things. When events conspired to put some of that family in danger he became a man who wanted answers. Arthur Weasley knew he'd have to be firm and commanding to achieve those answers that it could be dangerous and heartbreaking but he'd made up his mind, he was going to question his children.

Dinner after their return from Kings Cross had been quiet, to quiet for Arthur's peace of mind but with only Ron and Ginny of the children and he and Molly well it just was to quiet.

"Ronald, Ginevra, help your mother clear the table then I want to talk to you both," said Arthur at the end of the meal. Surprisingly Molly only nodded.

Ron and Ginny exchanged glances. They had been expecting their mum to yell. Having Dad's quiet voice saying he wanted to talk well that was just scary.

When the table was cleared the four of them took their seats.

"Just what were you thinking!" started Mrs. Weasley.

Her husband interrupted her, "Molly, let me handle this."

"Now Ron, Ginny, I want to know what happen to Harry this year, that would make him run off. I know that he has dreams of what He-Who er Voldemort is doing. Is that what happened?"

Ron and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Well dad," started Ron, "Harry's dreams kept getting worse because of the Occlumency lessons, at least I think that's why his head always hurt and the dreams were worse. Not that he would admit it the gormless prat."

"Ronald language," said his mum.

"Harry didn't do well with Occlumency?"

"No Dad, Snape was awful to him, I saw him once just after and he had bruises on his knees and elbows like he'd fallen or something," said Ron, "but he wouldn't say anything."

"Just like he wouldn't complain about Umbridge and her quill when his hand was hurt," said Ginny.

"Quill?" asked Arthur.

"She made Harry write lines with a quill that wrote in his own blood and scratched the words into the back of his hand," said Ron.

Molly looked horrified and Arthur sat up straighter.

"A blood quill are you sure Ron?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know that Lee Jordan had to use it too," said Ron.

"Dad, we aren't going to leave Harry with those Muggles for long are we?" asked Ginny.

"Dumbledore says he is safest there. We threatened the Muggles after all, they should be on their best behavior," said Arthur

Ron snorted, "I hope someone is watching. The way Harry talks, or maybe doesn't talk about them they are likely to blame him for that. Three days is a long time to be locked up without food."

Arthur had more questions than answers that night as he went to sleep.

--000--

Arthur Weasley was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming and that this was an important dream. He'd had such dreams several times in his life, always at a turning point.

Arthur Weasley stood at a fork in the road. To the left the path was rocky and narrow. He could see a small boy sitting on the path just a few yards up it. The path led into some very rough terrain. The boy looked up at him and he realized it was Harry Potter.

Arthur started to go to the boy but was stopped by a voice from the right hand path.

"This way my boy, come this way I'll lead you in the right direction."

Albus Dumbledore stood on the right path. It was wide and sunlit and easily walked.

Arthur glanced back at the small figure, the bright green eyes begging him.

"He will be fine Arthur, see he has his relatives to care for him."

Arthur noticed then the shadowy figure hovering over the boy. The left path was narrow and steep, rocky and hard. If he went that way he knew he'd have to carry the boy at least part of the way.

He turned toward the Headmaster once more. Dumbledore beckoned him with a smile.

"This way Arthur, it's for the best, if you come this way."

He turned up the right hand path. The way was easy and beautiful. He came to a clearing. In the clearing was a desk like one would find in the Ministry. Behind the desk sat Percy.

Percy looked at him in scorn, "Really father how could you be so stupid? I'm ashamed of you. Move along."

Arthur shook his head. Perhaps further up the path Percy would come back to them. He felt this was only a bit of rebellion.

Arthur started walking again. He caught sight of Dumbledore further up the path leading the way.

At another clearing beyond a short wall he saw Molly and Ron arguing.

"I won't abandon him Mum, Harry needs me and I will be there for him."

Ron slammed out of the house and stormed down a path leading to the left. A path Arthur could no longer reach. Leaving Molly crying behind him.

"Ah, youth don't worry Arthur, he'll come to his senses sooner or later," said Dumbledore in a kindly voice. "Come, it's for the best."

Once again he started up the path. It was still broad and easy to walk but clouds had started to move in.

Thunder rolled overhead and Arthur saw his worst fears. Beside the path lay his eldest son. Bill lay in a pool of blood beside a young woman. They were both dead. Arthur wanted to go to his son but his feet could not leave the path. He saw Dumbledore standing on the top of a small rise, waving him to hurry.

As he top the rise, he saw on the opposite side of the path, George holding his twin. Fred was dead and George's blank eyes stared at him accusingly.

Just beyond the twins was a bier. Arthur was shocked when he recognized his daughter Ginny lying upon it. Molly stood nearby holding an infant arguing with a very blond man. The man took the baby from Molly, smirked at Arthur then disappeared with the baby leaving Molly to collapse across Ginny's body sobbing.

Dumbledore stood up the path, waiting impatiently and Arthur hurried on only to be confronted by the burned out husk of the Burrow and Percy glaring at him.

"Really father, this is all your fault for following that stupid old man. Look at him."

Arthur looked up the path. Dumbledore stood there smiling, eyes twinkling, holding out a bag of candy. He looked back at his son.

"Percy," he started but Percy turned to walk away black cloak swirling, silver mask in hand.

Arthur stared after him and then shouted to Dumbledore who was moving further and further away, no longer waiting for him.

"Wait, my family?"

Dumbledore's voice drifted back, "It's for the best, come along."

He glanced back at the ruins of the Burrow but hurried after the aged Headmaster.

Suddenly the path opened out onto the edge of a deep ravine. There was no way across.

There at the edge stood Dumbledore, Molly and Fred looking across at a battle. Arthur looked closer. He could see Harry Potter fighting the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He could see bodies on the ground and then he saw Ron, beside Harry, fighting a Death Eater whose mask fell away to revel Percy just as both were killed. His sons had killed each other.

Molly moaned and sank to the ground, rocking back and forth. George stepped closer to the edge and it began to crumble beneath him.

"George step back," said Arthur reaching for his son, but Dumbledore stood in his way and made no effort to draw George back from the edge.

"We should be there," moaned the hollow eyed George and then the ground crumbled and George slid away down the steep side of the ravine without a sound.

"We should be there, Dumbledore!" screamed Arthur. Dumbledore just smiled and said, "This is Harry's duty. He has to save us all. He knows that. Lemon Drop?"

Arthur Weasley watched in horror as Harry first killed Voldemort and then fell himself.

"Ah, success, " said Dumbledore, "Voldemort is defeated. It really is all for the best."

He nodded to Arthur and then turned away to address the crowd that had gathered. He said, "We have defeated Voldemort," and the crowd cheered for Dumbledore while he smiled and waved happily at them.

Arthur looked at his sobbing wife and battlefield across the ravine he stooped to pick up Molly and the ground crumbled under him as he began to fall into the abyss. He knew that if he had taken the other path; he could have made a difference in the battle, that his children would be alive.

Arthur Weasley woke with a cry. He rose from his bed and crept through his home to check on his children.

He owed Harry Potter a life debt. He owed Harry Potter for Ginny's life and for the financial backing of the twins. He owed Harry Potter and if that meant carrying Harry over a rocky mountain then by Merlin that was what would happen.

--000--

Arthur Weasley did not go to his office when he left his home the next morning. Instead he apparated to Diagon Alley to see his twin sons, hoping they would be able to put him in contact with Lee Jordan.

As luck would have it Lee had accepted a job with the twins to help man the counter in the shop that had opened the day before. Fred and George were rather shocked that their father would visit their new shop when he should be at work.

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Fred as Arthur entered the shop.

"Nothing boys," said Arthur and then worried them even more by hugging each twin. Exchanging glances the twins led their father into the back of the store.

"Something's wrong or you'd be at work, Dad," said George.

"I need to talk to your friend, Lee, boys. Ron and Ginny told me about his detention with Madam Umbridge last night."

"This is about Harry isn't it?" said Fred.

Arthur looked surprised for just a moment.

"Boys, when you said you had to pull bars off of Harry's window several years ago were you making it up?" Arthur's voice was deadly serious.

"No, Dad we weren't, they really did have him locked up and he was awful thin that year," said George.

Arthur nodded, "Now about Lee."

"What about me?" asked Lee just coming in the back room. "Oh, hello Mr. Weasley, how are you?"

"I'm well, Lee. I wanted to ask you about your detention with Madam Umbridge," said Arthur greeting the new arrival.

"Oh, um, are you talking about that nasty quill?" asked Lee.

Arthur nodded, "Lee, blood quills are illegal. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the DMLE and file a report? I'd be willing to go with you of course."

Lee looked at the twins for a moment and then said, "There's more to it than that, isn't there? Yes, I'll complain if you think I should. Don't tell me why yet."

"What ever do you mean Lee?" ask Arthur a little confused by the statement.

Lee grinned. "Lets just say that I recognize the look in your eyes, Mr. Weasley and I think I know where these two get it now."

--000--

Amelia Bones was mildly surprised when her secretary announced that Arthur Weasley was there to see her.

"Show him in."

"Good morning Amelia, I'd like you to meet a friend of the twins, Lee Jordan. Lee, this is Director Bones."

"Good morning Arthur, Mr. Jordan, please have a seat. What can I do for you this morning?" said Amelia pleasantly.

"Lee here had some trouble at Hogwarts and I brought him to you for his complaint. I believe it is something you should hear," said Arthur.

Amelia raised and eyebrow at that. She wondered what the young man could have gotten into that would require her attention.

"Arthur you aren't normally one to ask for special treatment," said Amelia softly.

Arthur Weasley blushed slightly.

"Very well," said Amelia as she pulled a standard complaint form from her desk. "Tell me what happened."

Lee looked at Mr. Weasley who nodded slightly.

"Well, you know that Umbridge witch was the DADA teacher?" at Amelia's nod he continued, "I had detention with her. I don't think I deserved it but that's beside the point I guess. Any way she made me write lines. I had to use her quill though and it didn't use regular ink. Instead it used my own blood and cut up the back of my hand something fierce. My hand was a bloody mess by the time I was done."

Lee looked up after this and took Amelia's horrified look wrong.

"I wasn't swearing, honest, I just meant that there was a lot of blood."

Amelia held up a hand to stop the apology.

"Mr. Jordan, are you claiming that Madam Umbridge forced you to use a blood quill in your detention as punishment?"

"Yes ma'am. If that's what that kind of quill is called."

"Do you know what a pensieve is Mr. Jordan?" asked Amelia.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry, I don't," said Lee.

"No matter." She reached back to a shelf behind the desk and took down a silver cup with a flip up lid decorated with runes. "This is a testimony pensieve. It is used to gather evidence. You will need to bring the memory of your detention to the front of your mind and concentrate on it. I will use my wand to extract a copy of the memory and place it in this container where we will be able to view it. Will you do this?"

Lee nodded.

"I need a verbal response for the record, Mr. Jordan," said Amelia gesturing at the quill that had been recording the conversation on the complaint form.

"Uh, yes ma'am, I'll try. Just think about that detention?"

"Yes, think about the detention, focus on it, on the entire evening."

She brought her wand up to his forehead and muttered a spell to low for him to hear and drew out a long slivery strand of something.

After placing the strand in the container Amelia continued.

"Mr. Jordan, do you know of any other students who had detention with Madam Umbridge and if they were also force to use this blood quill?"

"Uh, I know Harry Potter had several weeks worth of detentions with her. He's the one who told me what to do about the mess my hand was."

Amelia's eyes widened and she shot a look of disbelief at Arthur.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived?" she asked, for clarification.

Lee smirked slightly, "Yes ma'am, that Harry Potter, but he really doesn't like that name. He likes to think of himself as just Harry."

Amelia nodded, "Did you complain to your Head of House or the Headmaster?"

"No, ma'am, Harry had already had a bunch of detentions with her. I figured if he complained and they didn't do anything then there was no point in me complaining and if he hadn't complained then there was a good reason and I didn't want to cause Harry trouble."

Amelia nodded slowly.

"I think I understand. If you will wait one moment while I review you memory."

She then stuck the end of her finger into the slivery substance in the container and sat frozen for a moment.

As she blinked back to awareness her features hardened and with an icy voice she said,

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Mr. Jordan, I promise I will get to the bottom of this. I will not allow that woman to get away with torturing students."

Arthur Weasley gestured Lee up and ushered him out of the room. He turned back and reseated himself after Lee was gone.

"Is there something else Arthur?" said Amelia still furious over what she had just witnessed.

"Yes Amelia, I, well I supposed you'd be going to ask Harry about this and I thought that perhaps you might take a look around his relatives house."

Amelia frowned, "What is this really all about Arthur?"

"I think that Harry is, at the least, neglected by those muggles, Amelia if not out right abused. Dumbledore shows no concern for the boys care, insists that it's the safest place for Harry due to some sort of blood wards but I, well I've never questioned Albus before but this latest incident has me worried."

"This blood quill thing Arthur?" questioned Amelia.

Arthur shook his head, "No, I know you were apprised of at least a part of what happened during the battle here in the Ministry recently but were you aware that Sirius Black was killed, that Harry witnessed it and that Harry believes that Sirius was innocent. That Harry has seen Peter Pettigrew alive and in service to You-Know-Who. Harry also witnessed Cedric Diggory's death last year and that this year, like last, Albus has sent Harry back to those muggles, cut off contact with his friends, told the Order members watching his neighborhood not to 'bother' Harry to 'leave him to his grief'. I'm sorry Amelia but leaving someone who is grieving alone and with out counsel, is just not the proper thing. Every year when we see Harry, the boy is thinner than at the beginning of summer. I really do think something is wrong there," Arthur ran out of words and just sat staring at his hands.

Amelia Bones had never in her life considered Arthur Weasley a passionate man but at that moment realized that he had hidden depths.

"If that household is unsuitable would you be willing to take him in, Arthur?" asked Amelia.

"I would insist on it actually, Amelia," said Arthur with a smile.

Amelia nodded, "Come along then."

They exited the office and Amelia paused just long enough to tell her secretary to have Auror Jackson meet them in the Atrium in ten minutes and that she'd be out of the office for an indefinite period after that.

Since they were only going one floor up Amelia didn't bother to wait for the lift and steered Arthur to the stairs.

Entering an office that contained several cubicles, Amelia told the secretary that she needed to see Prudence right away. Minutes later they were in the office of Prudence Wilkins, Director of Wizarding Child Welfare.

"Amelia, Arthur how nice to see you both, what can I do for you today?"

Prudence had gone to school with Amelia Bones, had in fact shared a dormitory with her for seven years. They had been several years ahead of Arthur Weasley but in the same year as one of Arthur's older brothers.

"Ah, Pru, something's come up. We have a wizard born orphan, living with muggles who may be neglected or worse. I need to question him about an incident that occurred at Hogwarts and wondered if you'd like to send someone along for an evaluation?" said Amelia.

"Wizard born? We should already have a file then, what's the name?" asked Prudence.

Arthur and Amelia exchanged a glance.

"Harry Potter." said Amelia with a grimace.

Prudence Wilkins looked at Amelia with a bit of shock. "You believe that The Boy Who Lived is being neglected? Amelia you can't be serious. The Ministry surely put up wards at his residence to monitor for that sort of thing."

She tapped her wand on a file drawer and said, "Harry Potter." A thin folder appeared.

She opened the folder with a frown. It wasn't nearly as large as she thought it should be.

"I don't understand this Amelia. There have been no visits of any sort to Potter's home. No file reviews, no interviews, there are no school records or medical reports in this file. What in Merlin's name is going on here? This file shows a wizard guardian not muggles."

Prudence Wilkins looked at Amelia and Arthur with some confusion and not a little irritation. When she found out who had messed with this file heads would roll.

"Who is the guardian of record then Pru, is it Albus Dumbledore?" asked Amelia. If Dumbledore were Harry's guardian it could be a problem.

"Sirius Black is the guardian of record, Amelia, but that can't be right. The man is an escaped criminal who'd been in Azkaban for years. I think that I will be the one to accompany you on this visit, Amelia. When do you propose to go?"

"Now, if that is convenient." Amelia answered.

"I'll get my cloak."

--000--

Nymphadora Tonks was bored. She was currently watching over Harry's home and felt that it would be a long summer. She couldn't understand Dumbledore's insistence on leaving Harry here, in this backwater, boring street with those disgusting muggles. She herself liked most muggles but Harry's rellies were the kind that gave muggles a bad name.

She had decided that if she got the chance to chat with Harry this summer, she'd take it no matter what the old man had to say about it. If she, as an Auror, had to undergo counseling when she'd witness a death in the line of duty then Harry should also. Leaving him alone was about the stupidest thing she heard from the old man.

Tonks came to full alert at the sound of apparition near her and then was shocked to see her boss's boss Amelia Bones, Arthur Weasley, the head of WCW Prudence Wilkins and Senior Auror Jackson making their way toward Number Four.

Tonks was undecided as to whether to reveal herself right up until Auror Jackson looked directly at her and then said something to Director Bones.

Tonks threw off the invisibility cloak and rushed over to the foursome wondering if she'd be allowed to keep her job.

Director Bones scowled at her, "Auror Tonks why are you here?"

"Ma'am, I volunteered some of my free time to help guard a high priority, Death Eater target," said Tonks in her best official voice.

"That 'target' being Harry Potter? Does said 'target' know that you are here? Or do you enjoy spying on a under aged boy unawares?"

Tonks flushed and shook her head. This was not going to be good.

"Yes, Director, the target is Harry Potter, no he doesn't know that I am here but I had already decide to speak with him if I had the opportunity."

"Against Dumbledore's direct orders?" questioned Arthur.

Tonk's eyes widened at this question but she gamely carried on. "Yes sir. I don't believe that it the best thing in this case and after all, I'm volunteering my time for this."

Director Bones nodded in her direction, "Perhaps you are not a total loss then Auror Tonks. You will accompany us. Consider yourself on duty. You will tell no one of anything you see or hear today with out my express permission including your direct superior and Albus Dumbledore. In this matter you will report directly to me. Do you understand and agree or shall I have you oblivated and relieved of duty?"

"Yes, Director, I understand and will follow your direction," said Tonks standing at attention and rather frightened by Director Bones.

"Very well, how long have you been watching the neighborhood and do you believe that Harry is in residence and secure?" asked Bones.

"I've been on since 6am, I was told that Harry was in residence when I came on but haven't seen him this morning. I've seen no threats. I believe all the Dursleys are also in residence. Petunia Dursley retrieved milk from the stoop at 7:10 am. Vernon Dursley is still in residence though I know that he should have left for work around 7:30 am." reported Tonks.

Amelia nodded and then proceeded across the street to Number Four followed by the rest of her party.

Vernon Dursley was not having a good morning. He had decided to take a half-holiday after his freak of a nephew had woken him early that morning. Vernon had expressed his displeasure with the early morning awakening and had managed to hurt his hand. Vernon was sitting at the breakfast table with ice on said hand, listening to his son discourse on the proper treatment of bruised knuckles and how to avoid bruising them in the first place, when the doorbell rang. Thinking it to be some of Dudley's little friends he sent Dudley to the door. Vernon's day was about to get worse.

Prudence Wilkins was appalled at the size of the boy who answered the door and completely stunned when the boy ran away, yelling about freaks at the door.

Since the door had been left conveniently open, they followed the large boy into the house where they were confronted with an equally large, florid man with a walrus mustache who appeared to be one small step from apoplexy.

This man, who Prudence felt must be Mr. Dursley, started demanding that they leave immediately.

Amelia finally over rode his rant.

"Mr. Dursley, please, I am Amelia Bones, Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement and I am here to see you nephew Harry Potter."

Vernon Dursley glared, "What's the boy done now?"

"Harry hasn't done anything Mr. Dursley. I believe that he has information in an ongoing investigation. Would you call him in here?" said Amelia going into the lounge area.

"No, we don't hold with your kind. I'd like you to leave," sputtered Vernon Dursley

Amelia smiled a sharp smile. "I'm sorry Mr. Dursley I should have introduced the rest of my party. This is Arthur Weasley he is head of the MMA Department at the Ministry, Prudence Wilkins Head of Wizard Child Welfare, Senior Auror Jackson and Auror Tonks."

For such a florid man Vernon Dursley could go very pale.

"He's-- he's not here, run off last night. Didn't come back, might be days before he comes home, he's not very responsible, you know," said Vernon.

Amelia looked at Auror Jackson who raised his wand and muttered a couple of words.

"Here now, you can't do that stuff in my house, I know the rules. It's not allowed!" yelled Vernon.

"He's upstairs," reported the sandy haired Jackson.

Amelia nodded, "Madam Wilkins would you take Auror Tonks with you to fetch Mr. Potter?" Then she turned to Vernon, "Mr. Dursley, what in the world makes you think that adult witches and wizards are not allowed to do magic in your home. You are fully cognizant of the Wizarding world and therefore are exempt from the Secrecy Acts. Harry may not have been allowed to do magic before but since he's taken his OWL's he is perfectly with in the law to practice magic this summer. In fact he should be practicing this summer since he is such a high priority target of the Dark Lord."

Vernon Dursley was certainly headed for a stroke or heart attack, as he turned red and then paled again in a strobing fashion.

Prudence Wilkins had already half way made up her mind that she would be removing Harry Potter from this house as she went up the stairs. Mr. Dursley didn't seem to care about his nephew. She'd seen quite a few pictures of the large boy at various ages but not one of Harry Potter.

At the top of the stairs she found Auror Tonks standing in front of a door with a lock on the outside of the door.

"This is Harry's room. Alohomora"

The lock sprang open and with a light knock Auror Tonks pushed open the door.

"Wotcher Harry," said Auror Tonks to the boy sitting in the desk chair.

Prudence gave the room a practiced once over. A school trunk sat at the end of a small bed with rather ragged covers, the desk and chair had clearly seen hard use. The shelves were full of broken toys. An empty owl cage sat in the far corner.

Prudence Wilkins then took her first look at the famed, Boy Who Lived, and only a career in child welfare kept the gasp and shock from her face.

"'Lo Tonks, why are you here?" said the boy.

Tonks looked over to Prudence.

"Mr. Potter, I'm Prudence Wilkins, I'm the head of Wizard Child Welfare. I'm here to check up on you and evaluate your living conditions. May I scan you for injuries other than your face and ask what happened?"

The boy blinked at her in surprise and then laughed, bitterly.

"You pick now to come check on me. Damn, someone must really hate me. Do you have any idea what _he's_ going to do when you leave?" said Harry.

"What do you mean Harry, we thought warning him would do some good but you look like a Bludger got you," said Tonks, "You need to tell Ms. Wilkins, so we can take you out of here." She turned to Prudence; "We can take him, right?"

"If you tell me honestly, what happened to you, Mr. Potter, I think that we can remove you from this house," said Prudence. After all it was quite obvious to her that he was being abused. Locking him in was proof of that.

"Yeah right, that will go over real well with Dumbledore. He'll just make me come back. He says this is the only place I'm safe from Voldemort because there are blood protections from my Mum here," said Harry with another snort of derision.

"I don't understand what Albus Dumbledore has to do with this, Mr. Potter." Prudence was at a loss to understand this boy.

"Dumbledore is the one who put me here, he is the one who sends me back every year, the one who says; who I can talk to, where I can go, what I must study and only tells me what he wants me to know," said Harry as if speaking to a small child.

"I'm not sure why that would be Mr. Potter, Albus Dumbledore is not your guardian. He is merely the Headmaster of your school and if he is forcing you to stay here and is aware of the circumstances of your living conditions. That is, if someone living in this household has caused those injuries and you are locked in this room on a regular basis, then he may be as culpable as your relatives. Albus Dumbledore cannot stop me from removing a child from unsuitable living conditions, if I feel that it is necessary. Please trust me, Mr. Potter."

Harry Potter eyed her for a long moment.

"Please call me Harry, and yes, my uncle beat me this morning when I woke him up with a nightmare. I am locked in on a regular basis and I am required to 'earn my keep' with chores. I can give you a list. Go ahead with your scan. Can you do healing spells? I wouldn't mind being healed, before I have to come back here."

Prudence scanned Harry.

"No, Harry I can't do the healing that you need. We will need to go to St Mungo's for that and to document your injuries. My scan shows bruised ribs and the black eye. Do you hurt anywhere else?"

Harry shook his head and groaned slightly. At Prudence's inquiring look, he shook his head again.

"I was thinking about what the Prophet would have to say, 'Boy Who Lived beaten by Muggle'," Harry said with a sigh.

Prudence shook her head this time; "We will try to keep it from the press Harry." She stood up from where she had knelt beside his chair and looked around the room again.

"May I look in your wardrobe, Harry?"

"If you want, my school robes are still in my trunk. I don't know what Aunt Petunia's put in there this year. I get Dudley's hand me downs," Harry said with a shrug and then grabbed at his ribs.

"Everything still packed then, Harry?" asked Tonks, preparing to take Harry's trunk down stairs.

"There are a couple of things under a loose floorboard. I wasn't sure if Vernon would be in to take my trunk and lock it up."

Tonks retrieved the items indicated while Prudence shook her head in disgust at the so-called clothing provided for Harry.

"Harry, why didn't you use magic against your Uncle?" asked Prudence.

"What, and be hauled up before the Wizengamot again? No, I don't think so."

"But you've taken your OWL's Harry, you're allowed to use magic in the privacy of you own home," said Tonks in surprise.

"Really, I guess someone forgot to tell me that," said Harry angrily.

Meanwhile downstairs Vernon had tried to say he needed to leave for work but Amelia had made him stay after Auror Jackson had noticed Vernon's knuckles. Vernon tried to put them off, claiming a spanner accident while working on his automobile. Auror Jackson had seen to many knuckles busted on heads to believe this and stood fingering his wand.

Petunia had entered the room and began protesting as well.

When Prudence, Tonks and Harry arrived downstairs. Auror Jackson had only one thing to say.

"Dursley, please resist arrest."

Amelia however decided against arresting Vernon Dursley, at this time though she said they would be making a full investigation. With that threat, they took Harry and left Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

The Weasley Plot 2 

By Loralee

Amelia Bones, Arthur Weasley, Prudence Wilkins and the two Aurors sat in a small waiting area in the secure wing of St Mungos. Finally Amelia turned to Tonks.

"Auror Tonks when is your shift over at Privet Drive?"

"Emmy is supposed to relieve me at noon, Director."

Amelia looked at her watch with some surprise, "Goodness it is only 10:20 now. Quite a lot has happened this morning. Tonks, why don't you return to Privet Drive for now? If we can keep Mr. Potter's relocation to ourselves for the time being, all the better. I will be sending a team to analyze the wards there as soon as I return to the office. Please come report to me when you are finished there."

Tonks nodded and sped off down the corridor to the lobby apparition point to return to Privet Drive.

"Pru, I mean Director Wilkins, are you officially removing Mr. Potter from the Muggles?" asked Amelia turning her attention on the WCW head.

"Yes Director Bones and I am formally requesting a full investigation of Harry Potter's case," said Ms. Wilkins.

"I agree. As to Mr. Potter's disposition, if I might, recommend fostering by Arthur Weasley. At least until Mr. Potter can be consulted and proper guardianship assigned."

"Arthur would you be willing to foster Mr. Potter?" asked Prudence.

"Of course I would, Harry and my son Ron are very good friends. I would also like to tender my application for formal guardianship of Harry as long as he is willing, of course," said Arthur.

"So noted, I'll approve fostering as long as Mr. Potter agrees," said Prudence.

Amelia smiled and stood. " I think I should be getting back to the office then. Auror Jackson I'd like you to accompany Mr. Potter today. I don't believe he needs a keeper but he does need some sort of protection. I think if it's presented in the right way he won't object to your presence. Arthur perhaps while Mr. Potter is being treated you should run his trunk home. Pru please keep me updated."

She started to turn away and then remembered. "Arthur, I will need to discuss that other matter with Mr. Potter in the near future," she said.

"Why don't you come to the Burrow for supper tonight say 7 pm?" asked Arthur.

Amelia nodded and left. Arthur also left carrying Harry's trunk.

--000--

Arthur Weasley returned to the waiting room just minutes before the healer came to bring them to Harry's room.

Arthur, Prudence and Auror Jackson followed the Healer into Harry's treatment room.

"Mr. Potter," said the healer, "These are the people that were waiting for you. I will need your permission to speak with any of them about your condition although I am obligated to provide a written report to Wizard Child Welfare about your injuries. Do you know each of these people and do I have your consent to discuss my finding with them present?"

Harry looked at Auror Jackson warily.

"I don't know you," he said softly.

"Mr. Potter, I am Zeke Jackson. I work as an Auror for Madam Bones. She has asked me to be your escort today." He held up a hand as Harry took a breath. "I am aware that you don't need a babysitter or keeper. That is not I job I'd like either. I am here for your protection, be it from Death Eaters, the press, or Minister Fudge himself. I am here to watch your back as you take care of your business. I will not report to anyone anything that violates your privacy, with out your permission. I can help Ms. Wilkins with her investigation. If you want I can wait outside while the healer talks as that door is the only way in or out."

Harry grinned at the plainspoken man and said, "Please, call me Harry and I could use someone to watch my back, this thing doesn't have one," said Harry pulling at the beige hospital gown.

Harry turned to the Healer and nodded.

"Very well, Mr. Potter." The healer turned to Prudence Wilkins. "I examined Mr. Potter here thoroughly, he has three cracked ribs, contusion to his right eye and a large hand shaped bruise on his left arm. I've treated the ribs and bruising and will send some bruise ease salve home with him. More troubling than the obvious abuse, is the lingering condition cause by malnutrition. Mr. Potter is a good 6 inches shorter and many pounds lighter than he should be. Mr. Potter has had a great many injuries in his lifetime. Now I understand that he plays quidditch and at least some of those injuries may be attributed to that however we should request his medical file from Hogwarts. It does concern me that the nurse there did not notice the malnutrition or the degradation of Mr. Potter's eyesight. His prescription in very out of date and may, in fact, cause further vision problems if not corrected. Also a routine scan for spell damage shows a number of tracking charms, a common infant magic suppression spell and worst of all, three scars with lingering Dark Magic residue."

Prudence Wilkins was infuriated by the condition that Harry Potter was in. "I'll need a full written report as soon as you can possibly manage."

"You'll have it by the end of the day, Ms. Wilkins," promised the Healer.

Auror Jackson in the mean time had drawn his wand and muttered a several words.

"Harry, I've recorded the tracking spells magical signatures which may give us a lead on who is tracking you. Do I have your permission to remove them?" Harry nodded and sat perfectly still while Jackson muttered a few more words and then gave his wand a jerk.

"May I see your wand also, Harry?"

Harry held it out but really didn't want to hand it over. Jackson grinned at him understandingly and again waved his wand over Harry's.

"Ok, there were two tracking charms there also; the standard Ministry charm and a tracking charm from someone else. I removed them both."

"So that means I really can do magic outside of school?" asked Harry. "I thought Tonks was just teasing."

"The Ministry charms should have been removed when you completed your OWL's Harry. Secrecy laws are still in effect but you should have been able to curse that muggle the minute he laid hands on you. I don't know why you weren't told that but I assure you I will be finding out."

"Yes well," said the Healer, "I have a proposed treatment for the malnutrition." He was looking at Harry now. "There is a potion regimen that I can start you on. It consists of two potions per day for thirty days, a strict diet and specific exercises. The diet will be high calorie and I'd recommend that you eat four or five meals a day plus several snacks. The potions will jumpstart your metabolism and correct the deficiencies created by the lack of food in your formative years. You will probably have at least one of not two growth spurts over the summer." The healer looked pleased with himself but Harry was shaking his head.

"That sounds great but when Dumbledore finds me he's only going to send me right back to the Dursleys and I won't be able to follow the diet there."

"Harry, you are never going back to the Dursleys. Ms. Wilkins will allow me to take you home with me today and for you to stay at the Burrow at least until a proper guardian is found. But I assure you it won't be the Dursleys," said Arthur Weasley.

"But Dumbledore…" started Harry.

"No Harry, Dumbledore has no say so in this. You are old enough to chose a guardian and your input is very important," said Prudence.

"Mr. Potter, I cannot stress how important this regimen is. If you do not undergo this treatment you will remain small for your age and never attain your full growth, your bones may become brittle and fracture easily. There is the possibility of major health problems later in life and a greatly shortened life span," said the Healer.

I…I…can I talk to you alone, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Of course, Harry," said Arthur.

Ms. Wilkins and the Healer exited into the hall but Auror Jackson looked at Harry for a moment and then asked, "Harry do you know the spell for the privacy bubble?"

Harry shook his head and Auror Jackson took the time to show it to him then stood beside the door still inside the room.

"Go ahead Harry and cast it."

Once the spell was up and Harry could tell that Jackson couldn't hear them. Harry turned to Arthur Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, I love your family like it was my own and I would love to live with you and be able to pretend, once in a while, that you are my dad but my being there would only put you and your family in more danger. Do you know the prophecy, sir? The one you were guarding when you got hurt? I do, it's why he killed my parents; I have to kill him or die trying. Dumbledore told me when we got back from the Ministry that night. I can't stay with you, I don't want you to die too," and with that Harry began to cry.

Arthur Weasley did what he had always done with his children. He sat on the bed and gathered Harry into his lap. It had been several years since any of his boys had fit but he hadn't lost the touch. "There now Harry, let it out," he said rubbing Harry's back.

As Harry's tears stopped, he pulled away slightly and Arthur let go.

"Harry, I love you and I want you to come and live with us. We are already in danger. Everyone is in danger. I swear I will do everything in my power to help you do what you have to."

"But you can't help, I have to do it."

"Harry, does this prophecy say that you have to do it alone? Does it say that you must fight all of his Death Eaters as well? Does it say you can't have friends and family at your side, someone to watch your back? You just told that Auror that you wouldn't mind him watching your back do you object to me watching your back, Harry?"

Harry stared opened mouthed at Arthur. He hadn't quite thought of it that way. He felt that there was something he should say to make Mr. Weasley take him back to the Dursleys and forbid Ron from ever speaking to him but he couldn't think what and he finally decided that he didn't really want to give up the Weasleys.

"I'll come with you but you have to promise me not to die," Harry choked out.

Arthur hugged Harry again and said softly, "I can't promise that but I will do my best, son. We'll talk more about this later. For now take down your spell work and we can get out of here."

Harry's bubble came down and Arthur signaled to Jackson.

When the Healer came back he carried two packages and a pair of glasses.

"Mr. Potter, here is the salve I promised you. I also have a new pair of glasses for you. These have a self-correcting prescription in them so as to keep you current. Since you are near sighted we have a procedure, which can correct your eyesight. It takes two day but you really need to sort out the other problem first. Have you decided on the potions regimen?"

Harry nodded sheepishly, "Yes sir, I'll do it. Thank you sir."

The healer then handed the second package to Arthur.

"There are a weeks worth of potions in this package along with instructions for dosage times, diet requirements and exercise. I also include a weeks worth of a very mild sleeping draught just in case you need it. I'll need to see you in a week's time to monitor your progress. Owl or floo me if you have any questions or have any problems. At the end of the regimen we can talk about the eye correction procedure."

--000--

Prudence Wilkins had floo'd Gringotts and spoken to Fleetfoot the goblin who oversaw WCW's accounts. She had told him she had a wizard orphan who'd been removed from his current residence and that she need to set up a new account to provide a stipend for his care. Fleetfoot had authorized her to bring the new client through the security floo entrance as soon as the client was released from St Mungo's. She had then arranged to use the staff floo, three doors down from Harry's treatment room. Thus they missed seeing any one who could have identified Harry.

However Fleetfoot recognized Harry Potter as soon as he entered the office and informed Prudence that WCW could not pay a stipend for Harry's care because Harry had more than the maximum galleons in assets to qualify for assistance. That led to inquiries into Harry's finances and the answers surprised everyone, especially Harry.

Harry left Gringotts that day with a large amount of galleons and pounds. The party had a brief lunch at a fish and chips shop not far from the Leaky Cauldron. Prudence insisted on stopping at medium size department store and leading Harry though buying at least a minimum amount of clothing and accessories, as well as toiletries for a new life away from the Dursleys.

--000--

When they finally arrived at the Burrow, Prudence Wilkins sat down in the main living area with Arthur Weasley and Harry. Auror Jackson sat in the kitchen with Molly enjoying her homemade brownies and a cup of tea. He said he would escort Ms. Wilkins back to the Ministry when she was ready to leave.

"I know you're tired Harry and it's been a rough day but I do still need to ask you some questions," said Prudence.

"Okay"

Prudence sat up a dicta-quill and then had Harry describe his life at the Dursleys, she asked him about his school life, Dumbledore, quidditch injuries and dark magic scars.

Inside the privacy bubble Harry talked till his throat grew raspy and then talked some more. It was about three o'clock in the afternoon when Harry ran out of things to say and Prudence Wilkins went back to the Ministry to confer with Amelia Bones.

Harry went upstairs to Percy's old room, which Arthur said was now his, and fell asleep with no problem.

Arthur Weasley when questioned by his wife could only cry in her comforting arms.

Arthur Weasley was a man who cared about his family above all things and Harry Potter was now a part of his family and someone was going to pay for all of the pain that Harry had gone though. Arthur was not a violent man, though he had been known to scuffle with Lucius Malfoy on occasion but if Albus Dumbledore had walked through his door that afternoon Arthur would have punched him right in the nose.

--000--

When Arthur Weasley had brought Harry's trunk to the Burrow that morning he'd ask Molly to invite their son Bill for supper. Molly Weasley had sent Ron and Ginny out to the orchard to fly, owled Bill and floo'd the twins to come to supper or else. She was determined to have the majority of her family there to welcome Harry.

Bill Weasley didn't really want to go to supper at the Burrow. He'd started his career in Egypt for a reason after all. Although there was a standing invitation to return home for meals and even to move back in, his mother did not demand his presence often, so Bill canceled his date, much to the aggravation of the witch in question and at 5 pm apparated to the back door of the Burrow.

Bill was surprised to find his father already home.

Arthur took Bill out to his work shed for a private talk as Harry was still sleeping up in Percy's room.

"What's this all about Dad?" asked Bill

"I have agreed to Foster Harry Potter, Bill."

"That's great Dad, I'm glad Dumble…" Bill was interrupted.

"Dumbledore doesn't know that Harry is here. WCW removed him from his muggle home. I went to Amelia Bones for help this morning, Bill. There could be trouble when Dumbledore finds out. He isn't and never has been Harry's guardian. Dumbledore at the very least mislead everyone, if not outright lied. Harry's been abused by those muggles and Dumbledore had to have known that it was going on. He has Harry so afraid that his mere presence here will put us in danger that the boy was willing to stay where he was being abused to keep us safe."

Bill stared at his father. He'd never seen his quiet father quite so worked up before except when he was talking about Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, then you need to change Dumbledore and the rest of the order's access through wards. I can call in some favors and maybe get a team out here in a couple of days to strengthen the wards. I wanted to suggest it before but well, you and mum," Bill broke off.

Arthur smiled at his son, "I will except what ever help you can offer, Son. There is a time to swallow ones pride."

Bill looked at his watch.

"You know dad as important as this is I don't think it's to late in the evening to catch a couple of goblins I need to talk to. Why don't I pop back to Gringotts and set things in motion. I'll be back hopefully in time for supper. Mum said 6:30?"

"Actually 7 Bill, Amelia Bones is coming for supper tonight."

Bill nodded at his father and left for Gringotts.

--000--

Bill Weasley entered Gringotts through an employee entrance on the side of the building. Goblin magic checked the magical auras of the employees as they entered through a rune inscribed doorway assuring that no one other than employees were allowed in.

Bill had once seen the result of a polyjuiced imposter caught by the doorway. He would never be able to eat Spaghetti with meat sauce again.

Bill believed that his superior would allow him to trade his vacation days for the services of a Warder. With the services of one Warder goblin, Bill believed that he could improve the Burrows wards by 75 percent. Bill knew the Warder he wanted, he just didn't know if the goblin had the time.

Snaptick was still in his office when Bill entered the warren of offices the teams of curse breakers occupied.

Bill moved to stand before the desk and waited to be acknowledged.

"Weasley, thought you'd gone for the night, problem?" Snaptick was always direct.

"I would like permission to negotiate my leave time for a Warder to help me protect my family property," said Bill.

Snaptick looked up and flicked his fingers raising a privacy shield. "Harry Potter is being Fostered by your father. This is the reason for more security?"

Bill was stunned, "Yes, it is but how did you know that? It only happened today."

"Mr. Potter was in Gringotts today. The council has met. Every courtesy is to be extended to Mr. Potter and his Fosterage. Do you accept Mr. Potter as foster brother?"

"Yes I do. I don't know any details but my Mother and Father and my brother Ron love him as family so I will accept that," said Bill.

"And your Oaths to Gringotts? Do they come before or after your loyalty to family?" asked Snaptick.

Bill was shocked by this question. He drew himself up. "My family will always come first but my oath to Gringotts will never be in question. My family would not ask me to forswear that."

"And what of Albus Dumbledore and his Order of Phoenix? Has he asked of you confidential information?"

Bill thought for a moment. "He has not asked directly for confidential information. He has asked that I sound out my co-workers and superiors on the question of Voldemort. He has asked for general information on those that we believe Death Eater. I have not broken my Oaths."

Snaptick nodded and flicked his shield down. "Follow me Weasley."

Bill followed the goblin unsure if his answers had been satisfactory. He hadn't thought of Dumbledore's asking for information in the manner that apparently the goblins had. The thought that the Headmaster might have asked him to forswear his Oaths to Gringotts or that he could have accidentally done so bothered him immensely.

They went down several long corridors to a heavy wooden door, inscribed in gold on the door were several goblin glyphs. Bill didn't know exactly what the glyphs meant but he did know whose office it was. Ragnoc was the Head of Gringotts Bank and leader of the Gring Horde. He was the senior member of the Goblin council.

Snaptick knocked briefly and then entered the office Bill followed unsure if he would live through this or not.

"Snaptick?" There was both question and command in the voice.

Snaptick, without a glance at Bill began to speak in rapid goobledegook, Bill could only catch a few words. When he was done Ragnoc nodded and turned to Bill.

"Snaptick believes that you are loyal to Gringotts, only behind your family which is as it should be. Are you willing to sever your ties to Albus Dumbledore and his organization?"

"Yes Sir, I am," said Bill without hesitation.

"Excellent. I have a new assignment for you Weasley. You are to take a team of Warders to the residence known as the Burrow, where Arthur Weasley is Fostering a very valuable client. You are to assist the Warder team to ward the residence and grounds. You are to assure that not only the householder but also the client, participate in the warding."

Bill's mouth opened and then shut again as he thought better of objecting.

"Question, Weasley?"

"Uh, Sir, Harry is only a kid, you want him to take part in the warding?"

Ragnoc chuckled, "You are aware that goblin magic can analyze auras? You pass through the employee doorway everyday. Have you ever looked carefully at the doorway to an account manager's office? We are very careful to make sure that those we deal with _are_ who they claim to be. Harry Potter is a very special client. Mr. Potter had never spoken with an account manager, until today. A lapse that is being investigated, I assure you. We goblins know exactly who and what he is. Have him take part in the Warding. Your family will be safer that way and he will be protected from not only those wishing his death but those seeking to use him as well. Answer any of his questions."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir," said Bill still confused but willing to make his family safer.

Ragnoc spoke to Snaptick for a moment ore in goobledegook and then told Bill, "There will be a team waiting for you as you leave. This is not something to delay."

Bill knew dismissal when he heard it and backed away from the desk. Snaptick led him back down the corridors to the curse breakers warren.

"See me first thing tomorrow, I believe you may have new duties."

Bill met a four goblin, Warder team on the way to the exit unable to quite believe what had just happened.

--000--

Arthur went back to the house and set the floo to calls only and manipulated the wards to allow only family to apparate to the back door. All others would be shunted to the end of the drive and a warning would sound in the house.

Ron and Ginny were called into the house but told to stay quite as Harry was there but sleeping.

At 6pm Amelia called through the floo and asked if it would be all right if she came early to speak with Harry before dinner. Molly opened the floo for Amelia but made sure it was closed for travel again after.

"Good evening Molly, thank you for having me," said Amelia.

"You know you are always welcome Amelia. After all if Fabian had had his way we would have been family," said Molly with a hug for Amelia. "Arthur has gone up to wake Harry. Please have a seat in the lounge."

She ushered Amelia into the living area and tried to shoo Ron and Ginny up to their rooms however Arthur came back down at that point and said that if Harry didn't mind perhaps they should stay.

"You're looking much better Mr. Potter," said Amelia.

"Madam Bones, are you here to make me go back to the Dursleys?" asked Harry sitting down in a chair across from Amelia.

"No Mr. Potter, you will never return to those people. You should never have been left there in the first place. I'm actually here to ask you about Delores Umbridge."

Harry nodded slowly, "Please call me Harry, Ma'am, what has she been saying? Am I in trouble again?"

"Not at all." Amelia tapped the dicto-quill next to her. "I will be recording this conversation. Harry did you have detention with Delores Umbridge in this past school year? And if so can you describe said detention?"

Harry described his detentions with Umbridge and his fears that she would sack McGonagall if he complained.

Molly Weasley cried silently into her apron during Harry's talk. Amelia ask a few questions to clarify and then tapped the quill again.

"Well Mr. Potter, Harry, I can assure you that I will issue a warrant for her arrest tomorrow. You might be surprised by how many complaints I've had today. It seems that one young man was persuaded to come forward this morning and then when he found that I was willing to listen to his complaint he contacted other students. I've had a steady stream of Hogwarts students in my office this afternoon complaining about Madam Umbridge."

I've also followed up on your case. I sent an Auror team to check the wards at Privet Drive. They reported that the residence there had standard wards, nothing out of the ordinary if, Harry there are or were any kind of Blood wards there they could find no sign of them."

Harry's fists clenched, "He lied? Dumbledore lied to me? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but I swear Harry that I will try to find out," said Amelia.

"What about the Dursleys, will they be safe there?" asked Harry.

"Why do you care?" asked Ron surprised.

"They may have been mean and hateful but they did take me in and keep me. Petunia is the last of my family. There are no more Potters or Evans. I would be totally alone if not for her and Dudley. I don't have to like them or want to be around them but I don't want to see them dead, either," said Harry in a soft voice. "I don't want anyone else to die because of me."

Confused by this statement Amelia ask, "Who do you think died because of you Harry?"

Harry looked at her in surprise, "My parents died because of the prophecy about Voldemort and me, Quirrell died because Voldemort used him to try to take the stone and kill me, Cedric died because I wanted to play fair and share the cup, Sirius died because I was stupid and rushed into a trap. People always die because of me, because I have to be a murderer and kill Voldemort or let him kill me. And I know if I die, if I take the easy way and let him kill me, then he'll win and kill everyone I care about. I don't want to die but I don't think I can kill him either. I will fail and everyone will die," his head dropped into his hands and a sob escaped.

Molly Weasley dropped down onto the arm of the chair and hugged Harry to her with out a word. Arthur looked into Amelia's horrified face and motioned to the kitchen. Ron and Ginny sat in silent shock.

"Arthur what in Merlin's name!" began Amelia, Arthur just put up a silencing charm on the kitchen door.

"I don't know the details but apparently there is or was a prophecy about Harry and HIM, it's why the children went to the ministry. Ron told me it was destroyed but Harry told me this morning that Albus told him that night after they returned to Hogwarts. I cannot understand why he would tell Harry something like that just after Harry saw his godfather killed."

"Sirius Black? You said this morning that Harry believes him innocent."

"Yes, Albus also told the Order that Sirius was innocent."

"Another thing to ask Harry about then when he calms down. Do you believe this 'prophecy', Arthur?"

"I don't think it matters what I believe. The prophecy sphere was smashed and Dumbledore has convinced Harry that it is real. I don't know the wording but I can see the damage being done to Harry. If Voldemort finds out that Harry knows it only puts more pressure on the boy. Amelia what could that old man have been thinking?"

"I don't know Arthur but I would certainly like to give that man a piece of my mind and a good cursing."

The twins coming in the kitchen door followed closely by Bill and several goblins interrupted their talk.

--000--

An hour and 45 minutes later Arthur Weasley, his family, Harry Potter, Amelia Bones and a Goblin Ward team set down for a late dinner. It was the first time that Molly Weasley entertained Goblins at her table. It would not be the last

The new wards on the Burrow were in place. Bill Weasley was impressed in spite of himself. Harry had taken to the complicated warding magic like a duck to water. The magic had flowed easily from Harry's wand and was amazingly powerful.

Lead Warder Stiffinger had incorporated the new wards with the standard Ministry and the individual family wards already in place and Bill was now staring abstractly at the wards trying to figure out, from a curse breakers point of view, where the most logical place to assault the wards would be. A couple of words to the twins and they could set traps there for added security.

"Mr. Potter we have been most honored with your assistance. If you ever desire employment in this field please, come and see me. Your natural talent for Warding could earn you a very lucrative offer from Gringotts," said Stiffinger.

"Harry, dear, please asked the gentleme, er, the goblins in to dinner. It's on the table and I've set extra places."

Bill was brought back to earth and cringed when he heard his mother. One didn't just ask Goblins to dinner. His family was sure to insult them somehow. Bill's jaw dropped however when the four goblins after exchanging looks, followed Harry into the house.

"Will you make the introductions, Bill? In the rush, I don't think we were introduced to your friends."

Bill flinched, "Mum this is Stiffinger, Roknag, Blathook and Steve. My mother Molly Weasley, brothers Fred, George, Ron, Sister Ginny, Amelia Bones, and you met my father Arthur and of course Harry Potter."

The goblins all gave little bows and Ron burst out, "Steve?"

"Ron, don't" started Bill flinching again.

"Quite alright, Weasley," said Steve, "I always get questions on it. I take no offense."

The dishes started around the table then and Bill franticly scanned the table for items that might offend the goblins.

"How did you get the name Steve, sir?" asked Harry.

Steve took two slices of warm bread from the basket but passed the steamed vegetables on with a shudder.

"Well, Mr. Potter," he stopped as he slid three slices of roast beef on to his plate.

"It's Harry, please, sir."

"I am honored, Harry. We goblins take new names as we age and achieve. Some are chosen some are earned. There was a great battle-master who earned the name of Trollkiller. Some times we quest for a name. Ah, an adventure you might call it. Young goblins may travel to earn their names. My quest was long and arduous and not fit for the table."

There was a groan at this and Steve grinned showing a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"I will say this, my naming involved three Australian wizards, a large lizard creature with huge teeth called a crocodile and a very large quantity of beer. Steve is a glorious name."

Molly Weasley was very pleased that the goblins each had three helpings of roast with gravy and they seemed to enjoy the bread but the hit of the evening was the dessert. She'd made treacle tart especially because she knew that Harry liked it.

"Madam Weasley, you do us honor by allowing us to your table. I have never had this dish before, my spouse would be most displeased if I did not offer trade with you for the recipe," said Rocnag after the dessert had been served.

"Trade?" said Molly in surprise.

Bill was about to jump into the conversation when Stiffinger placed bony hand on his arm in warning.

"There is no need for trade, you've done us a favor by working so hard to put up wards. You must have missed dinner with your family so it was only fair that you shared with us. Of course your wife can have the recipe. I'll just write it out and you can have it to take home. I'm just so glad you enjoyed it," said Molly with a wide smile.

Molly bustled away from the table in search of quill and ink leaving Rocnag looking a bit startled.

Molly came back and whipped her wand at that end of the table clearing a space to write, still muttering about trading.

"Please Madam, may I also know the spices in the gravy?" added Rocnag.

Molly was blushing now and Bill just hung his head. He had never thought to ask any of his goblin co-workers home. He wondered if they would have accepted and why he'd thought they might be offended.

The meal had gone exceptionally well, Arthur, Amelia and Stiffinger had talked of the Ministry and Blathook had discussed pranks with the twins. What Bill had over heard made him wonder if he'd be seeing Weasley Wizarding Wheezes inside Gringotts or if the twins were planning on goblin wheezes.

Bill Weasley never really understood how that hectic nerve-wracking dinner with goblins at his mother's table increased his status in goblin society and just why he received a nice raise but he didn't question his good fortune, always thinking about just how badly it could have gone.

The Burrow had become the most heavily warded house in the British Isles and Harry Potter, who had participated in the Warding, would forever feel that he was truly at home there


	3. Chapter 3

The Weasley Plot 3

By Loralee

Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody crept up Privet Drive under his invisibility clock at 5:30 am. He was due to relieve Hestia Jones at 6. He was early simply to check on Hestia and because being right on time, could lead into a trap.

He spotted Hestia sitting in a conjured armchair on the front lawn of number 4 next to the bushes. He thought momentarily of grabbing her through those bushes but dismissed the idea. It was too early to listen to her shriek. He scanned the property line and ambled behind the house to the back garden, without setting off Hestia's perimeter alarms.

Mad eye sighed. Even after the Dementor scare last year they still weren't taking the boys security seriously. Albus was the worst. No damn blood wards would work if the boy was being mistreated. No matter what Albus said, Moody intended to speak with the boy today.

If that bastard, Dursley laid hands on the boy this year Moody would have him out of there. He'd seen to many good lads stressed to the breaking point not to recognize the stress in the Potter boy.

James Potter had been a good man and Moody owed him. He was done listening to Albus's reasons why the boy had to stay imprisoned in this house. Just look what had happened to Black. That was reason enough in Moody's mind to remove the boy. He needed counseling and training.

Moody had no doubts about the boy being in the front lines of this war. After all Voldemort had a score to settle and wasn't going to just stop going after the boy. If Potter was happy here or vacationing on a beach, chasing girls then Moody would say, yes, let the boy live a little but that wasn't going to happen, so better to train him up and give him a fighting chance.

Moody made his way back around the house to Hestia. He decided to see if she'd pick up on active magic used near her and cast for the boy's magical signature.

Hestia didn't catch the magic but worse yet, Potter's signature wasn't within number four either.

"Hell and damnation, Jones! When did Potter leave?" bellowed Moody next to Hestia's ear.

Hestia Jones launched herself from the chair with a scream, tripped on the edge of the invisibility clock she was wearing, sprawled full length in the grass and dropped her wand.

Up and down Privet Drive windows were opening and heads began popping out.

"Get it together girl," came Moody's voice a little quieter this time.

"Moody, what the bloody hell did you do that for, you 'bout gave me a heart attack," stormed Jones.

"Potter's not in the house, when did he leave and why are you here if he's not?"

"What do you mean not in the house? He hasn't left since I've been here. Collins said, he was inside, when I came on at midnight."

"Well he ain't there now. No trace of him. Point me Harry Potter. Damn, not in the neighborhood either. Wait here I'm going in to talk to Dursley."

"Dumbledore said not to talk to them no matter what," reminded Hestia.

"Last I checked I was in charge of security. I'm going to talk to Dursley, he hasn't left for work yet has he?"

"No, I haven't seen hide nor hair of any of them, yet," she looked at her watch, "Merlin's sake Moody, you're early anyway."

Moody however wasn't listening to her; he was half way to the door. He didn't bother knocking. He just waved his wand and unlocked the door. Shedding his cloak as he entered the house he advanced, wand at the ready. His scans showed no sign of dark magic but he wasn't taking any chance either.

Moody didn't find Harry or any of his things. He also didn't find the Dursley. He did however find signs of hurried packing. The Dursley's had fled. Now the question, Moody thought, is whether Potter is with them or if they fled because Potter had gone. Either way he would enjoy hunting that fat Dursley down and making him wish he'd never run.

Moody stalked from the house.

"Come along Jones, we need to talk to the old man." It was just 6 am.

--000--

After listening to Moody's report Albus Dumbledore sighed deeply.

"Really Alastor, I imagine they've take Harry on Holiday," Moody snorted.

"Not likely Albus, they packed in hurry. Left a light on in the loo. There was milk on the stoop. Honest folk going on holiday cut off delivery. They've taken a runner. Only question is, is the boy with 'em?" said Moody.

"Very well, discreetly check the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley for Harry."

Moody left the office and Dumbledore looked at his watch. To early to floo Molly Weasley, if Harry showed up at the Burrow Albus was sure Molly would floo him. Instead he took out parchment. He would owl the Granger girl, find out if Harry planned to go on holiday. Then he'd check on Remus at headquarters and call a meeting for this evening. Harry would turn up soon he was sure. After all he had placed a tracking charm on Harry's wand, a bit of magic and he'd soon be found.

--000--

Amelia Bones entered her office early; she had a lot to do. She added Harry's statement to the pile and drew up charges against Delores Umbridge. She checked the time and then began to gather the evidence against the Dursleys. She filled out the request for the medical and student records for all of the students who'd filed complaints about Umbridge including Harry and owled if off to McGonagall. She filled out another request to Gringotts, for verified copies of James and Lily Potter's wills along with a transactional accounting for Harry's trust vault. She reread Prudence Wilkins and Auror Jackson's reports from the day before and added them to the file with Tonk's report and the report of the ward assessment team.

She glanced at the time again and decided it was late enough. She signaled her secretary.

"Would you ask Senior Aurors Shacklebolt and Jackson and Auror Tonks to come to my office?"

"Of course Director, there is young lady, Miss Hermione Granger, waiting to see you."

"Send her in, ask the Aurors to wait."

"Miss Granger, please have a seat. What can I do for you?" ask Amelia with a smile.

"I am here to file a complaint against a teacher at Hogwarts," said Hermione.

Amelia smiled, "I spoke with several students yesterday who told me that you contacted them about seeing me. I did not think that you had detention with Ms. Umbridge."

"Yes well, Fred and George floo'd me for help contacting the muggle born students that Umbridge targeted. I didn't have any detentions, personally but I wanted to know if you spoke with Harry Potter? He had a lot of detentions with her and I knew he wouldn't be able to come here."

"You can't file a complaint on behalf of another student, Miss Granger."

"I can testify against her with what I personally witnessed though can't I?" asked Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I did speak with Harry and have pensieve evidence of his detention. You don't have to-" Hermione cut her off.

"Did he tell you about the Dementors and the Veritaserum and her trying to use the Cruciatus curse on him?" asked Hermione.

Amelia was stunned, "No, Miss Granger, he didn't. One moment."

"Sarah, are the Aurors here?"

"Yes Director."

Amelia stepped to the door. "Aurors, I have an arrest warrant for Delores Umbridge. I have reason to believe she is in the building. The charges are use of a dark object on a minor wizard for the purpose of torture, multiple counts. She is to be held in a maximum-security cell and I want her strip-searched, Auror Tonks. There may be more charges to follow. You have your orders."

The three Aurors saluted and started away and Amelia came back into her office. She looked at Hermione then set up parchment and dicto-quill.

"Alright Ms Granger. Please tell me what you know."

When Hermione finished her concise report on the actions of Delores Umbridge Amelia asked, "Miss Granger are you willing to allow me to extract a copy of your memory of that incident to view in a pensieve?"

"Yes ma'am, I have a question though? Is it admissible in court? Can memories be discounted or tampered with? It there a minimum age limit on testifying by memory?"

Amelia frowned at the questions. "I'm not sure why you are asking. As long as a child is old enough to think coherently, to be able to concentrate on a memory we can use it. This is a testimony pensieve it cannot be tampered with. If the memory has been tampered with, erased or obscured it can be detected. The images will be fuzzy the same as if I were to pull a dream rather than a memory."

"I just need to concentrate on the memory I want to produce correct?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." Amelia pulled the memory. "One moment while I take a look at it."

When Amelia exited the memory she shook her head. "Very good Miss Granger, I can see why my niece says you are smarter than the Ravenclaws."

"Madam Bones may I give you another memory to look at?" asked Hermione hesitantly.

Amelia blinked, "Is it important?" at Hermione's nod, "Very well."

She labeled the first and then pulled a second container down. "You have the memory?"

After she'd pulled the memory she laid both hand on her desk.

"Does this have anything to do with the Umbridge case?"

No Ma'am, it doesn't"

"Does it need immediate attention?"

Hermione hesitated and then shook her head. "As long as you do look into it at some point. We were told there was nothing we could do, that no one would believe us because we were children."

Amelia nodded slowly, "I see. After I look at this memory will you tell me about it?"

Hermione nodded again, "Everything, even if it gets me in trouble too."

With that Amelia entered the pensieve.

Amelia was white faced when she came out of the pensive. "Black and Pettigrew, you've had evidence all this time. Who dared to tell you not to report this?"

"The Headmaster said Minister Fudge wouldn't believe us, he had dementors at the school and was going to kiss Sirius so the Headmaster told Harry and I to use my time turner to help Sirius escape," The words rushed out.

Amelia opened her mouth to ask more questions when they heard shouting from the outer office. Minister Fudge had arrived.

"We will speak more of this at a later date, Miss Granger but I need to deal with this now. Can I call on you?" asked Amelia labeling and placing the pensieve in a safe drawer.

"Of course, any time."

"Please step out this way," and she let Hermione out a different door than the one she came in, one that let out on to a corridor on the backside of the office.

Fudge had stopped screaming about fully supporting Umbridge shortly after being told about her use of a blood quill for detentions and then left after demanding she be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.

Shortly after Fudge's departure a goblin courier arrived with the legal documents she'd requested.

She'd had time read over the wills, the Potters had left everything to their son, named Sirius Black as guardian of first choice and Alice Longbottom, second choice. There had been a clear violation of the will as the Longbottoms weren't attacked until the middle of November and Potter should have been placed with them. She wondered how Albus had kept young Harry from Frank and Alice, if they had known they were named in the Potter will.

She began looking over the account transactions when Sarah informed her Minerva McGonagall was in the outer office.

Once McGonagall was seated in her office and served tea she got down to business.

"Amelia, or I suppose I should say Madam Bones what is the meaning of summonsing my students records?" ask McGonagall with a touch of asperity.

Amelia smiled sharply, "I have had Madam Umbridge former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher arrested for use of a dark item on minor wizards for the intent to torture, multiple counts, today, Deputy Headmistress. I wish to see the complaining students records to determine if other teachers or administrators were in collusion with or had knowledge of these crimes."

"What? Torture, she tortured my students?" Minerva McGonagall looked down to the bag with the student records she'd brought with her, mentally going through the list of names. "Why didn't anyone say anything? How could I not have known?" The last was whispered almost to herself.

She looked up at Amelia. "I'll take an oath that I had no knowledge of this, though I should have. May I help now? Can you tell me what she's done?"

Amelia's posture relaxed some. She wasn't sure what she would have done if she thought that McGonagall had known. Her reaction proved to Amelia that she didn't know.

"She forced the students to write lines with a blood quill Minerva. I'd like to believe the rest of the staff had no knowledge of this."

"I don't understand why in Merlin's name didn't I receive any complaints at least from my own house," said Minerva shaking her head.

"Minerva may I have those records."

"Oh, of course. I was concerned that this was one of Fudge's vendetta's against Mr. Potter."

"You did bring his records didn't you?"

"Oh yes, I believe he had quite a few detentions with that woman." McGonagall paused in thought. "Oh dear, Harry did complain to me about her being unfair. I told him--" she trailed off eyes wide and stared at Amelia. "I told him to keep his head down and his mouth shut, that I could do nothing about his detentions, that she was his teacher and was allowed to punish him." McGonagall had paled during this recitation.

"It isn't your fault Minerva. If no one told you what punishment they were receiving," said Amelia firmly.

"I should have paid more attention. Harry had weeks of detention with that…that… horrible woman. How many of the children have you talked to Amelia? I would like to go with you when you speak to Harry"

"I already have testimony from Mr. Potter, Minerva. From all of the children on the list I sent you. There may be others though that I haven't spoken to. If you think of anything please let me know. I'm sorry to be abrupt but I really do need to sort through these files and finish up my case."

Minerva nodded and stood, still shocked by the thought that her students had been tortured.

"I'll speak to Albus and the other Heads of House, I assure you Amelia we will cooperate fully in this investigation," stated McGonagall.

--000--

Arthur Weasley spent half of his lunch hour in Prudence Wilkins office completing the paperwork to Foster Harry Potter. When it was complete Prudence and Arthur went to Amelia Bones' office to discuss the best way to file it.

As they entered Amelia's outer office Arthur was startled to come face to face with a grinning Alastor Moody.

"Well I think I know now," said the scarred old man.

Amelia opened her door just then. "Alastor what brings you here?" she asked surprised at the trio.

"I think a private discussion is in order Madam Bones but these two should be privy to it," said Mad Eye hooking a thumb at Arthur and Prudence.

"Please come in, all of you," said Amelia with a sigh.

Moody's eye whirled around as they entered the office and he placed his own privacy ward over the top of Amelia's with out a trace of apology.

"I discovered that Harry Potter was missing from his residence at 0600. I reported the fact to Dumbledore. He's not too worried, thought them damn Dursleys had taken the boy on holiday, damn fool. Had me check the Caldron and Gringotts just in case. No sign of the boy, of course. I decided on my own to track down the Dursleys. Imagine my surprise. Find 'em hole up in Dover debating where to go next. After I scared the piss outta Dursley he said freak police came with child welfare and the red headed freak that blew up their fireplace and took the boy. I told 'em not to leave the country. Then I came here and find these two in your office. Mystery solved," Moody rumbled a wheezy laugh.

"Yes, and what exactly do you intend to tell Dumbledore?" asked Amelia.

"He didn't tell me to find Dursley, did that on my own. I think he's doing a piss poor job of watching that boy. I think that if Arthur has him at least he'll eat right. He needs to talk to someone about his problems, he needs proper training if he wants to make it to Auror training," he nodded at Arthur. "I respect you, Arthur, you did a damn fine job with that lot of yours. I think you might be what that boy needs."

Arthur Weasley smiled at Moody, "So you won't tell Dumbledore that I have Harry and you're willing to come teach Harry? Would you teach my Ron and Ginny also? No matter how Molly and I want to protect them I think they need to be able to do it themselves."

Moody nodded. "Your two and that Granger chit as well. I'd like to speak to young Harry about what he thinks he needs before making hard plans."

"I'm glad you came to me Alastor but I'm not sure you're going to like what I've found."

She pulled out Harry's file and opened it to the ward analysis and handed it to Moody. Then she pulled out Harry's medical file and the St Mungo's healers report.

"There is a copy of the first report that Madam Pomfrey sent to Dumbledore about Harry's malnutrition, past injuries and a number of scars. I'm not sure why there was no follow up but this is proof that Dumbledore knew that Harry Potter was being mistreated and neglected.

"Bloody Hell, what's he playing at?" bellowed Moody.

"What I want to know is what can be done about it?" said Arthur.

Amelia shook her head. "At this point I'm not sure there is anything really chargeable. With Dumbledore's position, I don't think I could get any sort of conviction and do we really want to prosecute the only person that Voldemort seems to fear?"

"We still have to confront Albus," said Arthur, "He must not be allowed to meddle in Harry's life or that of the other children."

Suddenly Moody let out a harsh laugh. "Tell me Amelia how do feel about attending an Order meeting this evening. The old man is pushing us to try to recruit from the DMLE."

Arthur and Amelia began to smile and Prudence giggled.

--000--

Harry had slept late and started the nutrient potion regime with the late breakfast. He'd read over the exercises and discovered that he could do most of them. He had a large lunch and after that he, Ginny and Ron had gone flying in the orchard. About 3pm Harry felt the vibrations in the wards that told of someone coming up the drive.

He and Ron peeked through the trees to see Mad Eye Moody who waved them to the house.

The three of them gave Moody wide berth going into the house and Moody chuckled at their 'constant vigilance'.

"Arthur floo'd that you'd be by Alastor. Would you like some tea or pie? I think Harry could use a snack."

"I won't turn down your pie Molly but don't tell anyone. I'm here to talk to Potter," said Moody.

"You're here to take me back to the Dursleys aren't you, Professor?" asked Harry.

"No Potter you're better off here. Those new wards are something else, gave me a tingle coming through 'em. No lad I'm here to discuss what kind of training you think you need."

"You're actually asking me?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Yes lad, what do you need to know, to learn to defend yourself?" said Moody gently.

"Do you know the prophecy, Professor?" asked Harry.

"'Bout you and him is it? Don't need to know, lad."

"I have to kill him."

Moody nodded. "Dirty job, what do you need from me, then?"

Harry closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I need more spells, dueling, occlumency from someone who doesn't hate me, apparition, what to do when I lose my wand, and a way to kill him." The words came out in a rush but Moody understood.

"I agree with all that. Tell me about your Occlumency lessons Potter. What part did you have the most trouble with? Theory, practical, meditation or shields?"

Harry stared at Moody for a moment. "Snape told me to clear my mind and then he used the Legilimens spell on me until I fell down or was able to hex him with my wand. I saw his memories a couple of time and that only made him angrier."

"Hmm, Snape give you a book to read?"

"No sir, I looked in the library for information but couldn't find anything."

"Did the Headmaster supervise any of these lessons?"

"No, Dumbledore was ignoring me last year. After the ministry he said he was afraid that Voldemort would be able to possess me and attack him if he taught me or paid to much attention to me. I just wish someone would have told me why I needed Occlumency or that Voldemort could send me false visions."

"Snape explain what Occlumency is?"

Harry shook his head, "He said to clear my mind that I was to emotional."

Moody sat there deep in thought for a moment. "Well lad I think that Snape has shit for brains and Dumbledore's senile. I'll send along a couple of theory books for you to take a look at along with one on Apparition. You read 'em over and I'll see about finding you a proper teacher."

"Thank you Professor."

"You best just call me Mad Eye or Moody, lad since I never really was your professor. If you could pick who would you want to train with you?" as Harry opened his mouth Moody went on, "Keep in mind, lad, that your friends aren't going to let you go into a fight alone, trained or not."

Harry closed his mouth and thought for a moment and then shot an apologetic glance at Molly.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna are in danger because they went to the Ministry with me. I'd pick them. Neville will need a new wand, he was using his fathers and don't think it was a great match."

Moody nodded, "I'll check with his grandmother. Anything else?"

Harry shook his head. Moody nodded and got up to leave.

"Give me a few days and I'll come around to discuss training and schedules. You'll have refusal for anybody teaching you, lad. You can learn from someone you don't like but it ain't easy and no call for it, if there's a choice."

--000--

Minerva McGonagall was pacing anxiously in her quarters.

"For the love of Merlin, Minerva, sit down before I hex you," said Severus Snape.

"I just wish Pomona, Filius and Poppy would get here soon."

"Why don't you just tell me the problem?"

"No, Severus, I only want to go over it once. That will be bad enough."

Snape sunk deeper into his chair toying with his wand and finally decided that the momentary relief of hexing Minerva would not out way the lasting retribution of the angry Professor. She could be vicious when she wanted.

Finally a knock came on the door. The other two Heads of House and the mediwitch entered McGonagall's rooms.

"What is it that is so urgent, Min?" asked Sprout.

"Has something happened?" asked Flitwick.

"Please sit down, I'll try to explain. I saw Amelia Bones this morning and found out something rather disturbing," said McGonagall finally taking her own seat.

"Well spit it out woman," snarled Snape.

"That Umbridge woman was torturing our students. Were any of you aware of this?"

Reactions were mixed, Sprout and Flitwick looked horrified, while Poppy nodded and Snape merely sighed.

"Is that what this is about. Which of the little miscreants finally told someone, Minerva?" asked Snape.

"You knew?" squeaked Flitwick.

"Of course I knew. I treated Griggs's hand after his detention. Damn woman was using a blood quill. I warned my house to tread lightly. It's how she got her damn inquisitorial squad."

"Severus why didn't you say anything?" whispered McGonagall.

"I did tell Albus, he said there was nothing to be done. Told me to ignore it, not mention it to anyone. He said he would deal with her when the time was right whatever the hell that meant. All I could do was try to keep my Slytherins out of her clutches."

"I treated two children for scratched hands, Minerva. I also was told to do nothing by the Headmaster. He does not pay attention to my complaints anyway. Hasn't for several years," said Pomfrey.

"Poppy, have you examined Albus lately, is his health good?" asked Filius quietly.

Poppy Pomfrey turned a glare on Flitwick. "I really couldn't say."

"Poppy I know about patient confidentiality but as Deputy Headmistress it my duty to inquire as to the Headmaster health and yours to inform me of anything I might need to know," said Minerva sternly.

Poppy face took on a strained look. " I really _couldn't_ comment on the Headmaster's health. Now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do than talk about things I _can't_ talk about." She rose and walked to the door, once there she paused for a moment and turned a look on the room, then walked out slamming the door behind her.

Sprout stared open mouthed at the slammed door. "What was that about?"

"She really _couldn't_ talk about it," said Snape.

"Secrecy charm," stated Flitwick.

"Albus's work no doubt. So there is something wrong with him," said McGonagall

"Something wrong with Albus?" said Sprout, an air a doubt behind the words.

"I've wondered," said Flitwick, "his treatment of the Potter boy."

"Potter," said Snape, with a sneer.

"Potter," said McGonagall, "is not the spoiled brat you make him out to be Severus. He also spent several weeks in detention with that woman."

"Ah, that would be why no one else complained then, Minerva. If no one protected Potter, then the rest of the students would assume the treatment was condoned and would not have complained," said Sprout.

"What do you mean, Pomona?" ask Minerva.

"Potter's special, he's the Headmaster's favorite, everyone knows that. Albus would never let him be permanently harmed. So if no one stepped in for Potter, they certainly wouldn't for anyone else."

Snape snorted, "I'm not so sure of that." He glared at the other Heads. Then with a sigh, "If, there is something wrong with Albus then it has been building and it has to do with that blasted Potter." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Is this just talk or do you intend to take steps?"

The other two looked to McGonagall.

"Albus's actions have been erratic for some time. Insisting that Potter compete in that absurd tournament. Not seeing the fake Moody for what he was. Insisting on sending Potter to those Muggle every summer. Ignoring the boy last year," she shook her head.

"The Occlumency 'lessons' last year," said Snape in a low voice.

"What was that?"

Snape sighed again. "I pledged myself to Albus long ago but I never thought I would end up torturing students, even one I don't like, for him. Potter's 'lessons' last year were a sham. I saw things in his mind. I believe he is abused by those muggles he lives with. I tried to tell Albus, he wouldn't hear of it. He said Potter had to be molded, that he was a weapon against the Dark Lord, and that the boy had to come to him and ask for training. Albus is the only thing between me and Azkaban. That threat is always there. I dare not go against him."

"I'm afraid you will have to Severus. We can't allow Albus to put the students at risk in his obsession with Potter," said Flitwick.

"We will have to go to the board," said McGonagall.

"We should give him the chance to explain, Minerva," stated Sprout.

"Perhaps we should," agreed Flitwick.

"There is an Order meeting tonight. We should all attend and speak to Albus afterwards. Maybe it isn't as bad as we think," agreed Minerva.

Snape shook his head. "It is. I believe that Albus is quite mad. There is no telling what he might do next. I don't believe this will end well," he whispered.

--000--

Arthur and Bill floo'd into the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix twenty minutes before the scheduled time for the meeting. Remus who'd been sitting alone in the kitchen jumped up and immediately began babbling.

"Has he been found? Is he all right? He hasn't come here. I wanted to go check on him myself but Dumbledore is afraid the house will seal itself or some such. He is all right isn't he?"

"Remus slow down, now who are you talking about?" said Arthur, guessing Remus had been told Harry was missing.

"Dumbledore came by this morning. Said Harry was missing. Said the Dursley's had probably taken him on holiday. I don't believe that for a moment. Told me with Sirius gone I had to stay here. Couldn't leave, lest the house seal up for the next heir, who ever that might be," said Remus.

Arthur glanced at Bill, who started making tea then turned back to Remus.

"Remus, if you had to chose between supporting Dumbledore and Harry which would you choose?"

"What do you mean Arthur, you don't think Harry's going dark do you. That's just rubbish. Harry wouldn't go dark and run away. He's the only family I have left. Not blood of course but family all the same."

As Arthur tried to calm Remus down, Bill set a cup of tea in front of him.

"Of course Harry wouldn't go dark, what kind of idiot said that?"

Remus' face fell, "Dumbledore said he was afraid that the connection to Voldemort would cause Harry to go dark."

"Remus," Arthur struggled not to shake the man, "get a grip, man. Harry is safe, he is not going dark and you are coming home with me when this meeting is over. You are not going to stay another night in this dismal place alone even if it does seal itself up. Sirius would not want you confined here anymore than he wanted to stay here himself. Now drink your tea. You'll need all your wits tonight."

Remus took a deep breath and looked up at Arthur. For just a moment Arthur Weasley had an all most evil grin on his face, one that usually was only seen on the faces of the twins. Remus relaxed and began to drink the tea in front of him. For the first time in several days he thought perhaps things would work out.

They heard the portrait of Mrs. Black begin shrieking then and a few minutes later Tonks and Kingsley stepped into the room followed by several other order members and the floo emitted Minerva McGonagall followed by Flitwick, Sprout and Snape.

"Wotcher Remus, everybody," said Tonks.

Dumbledore entered a few minutes later, "Is everyone here?"

"Moody said he's bringing a guest, should be here in just a few," stated Kingsley.

"Oh, someone from the DMLE?" questioned Dumbledore.

Kingsley nodded and McGonagall made her way around the table. "Albus something has come to my attention that I, we," she gestured back at the other heads, "need to speak to you after the meeting."

Dumbledore merely twinkled at her, "Of course, Minerva."

Then Moody came in with Amelia Bones. There was a murmur though the room and Snape drifted back into the shadows of the hearth just out of sight of the Director of the DMLE.

"Amelia, how good of you to come. I do hope this can be a permanent arrangement."

Amelia Bones smiled and glanced around the room. She didn't miss Snape hiding in the corner of the hearth; she nodded at Tonks and then eyed Shacklebolt.

"Somehow I doubt that Dumbledore. I wouldn't work with a conniving, manipulative bastard like you if you were the last wizard on the planet. I am here in an official capacity," she said in her best Auror voice.

Dumbledore's jaw dropped and his face paled. No one moved or scarcely breathed.

Bones threw an envelope on the table between them.

"This is the official notification of the removal of Harry James Potter from the care of the Dursleys. The investigation into the placement of Mr. Potter has uncovered evidence that you kept him from his legal guardians of record, that you placed him with people specifically forbidden by the will of James and Lily Potter, that you knowingly sent him back to an abusive household every summer, that-- "

Dumbledore had recovered his wits sufficiently to cut her off. "If you truly had proof of that type of thing you would have me arrested rather that confront me hoping for an admission of guilt. I'm afraid our Mr. Potter has once again proven just why the sorting hat wanted to place him in Slytherin. The boy is an adept liar. Kingsley please confiscate Amelia's wand."

Amelia's eyes narrowed. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood and moved over beside his boss, drew his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.

"Your orders, Director?"

Dumbledore's eyes bulged as suddenly half the Order drew wands against him.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the old man, rage obvious in his face.

"The meaning Albus," stated Arthur Weasley firmly, "is that I believe what Amelia was saying. I've spoken to Harry and I believe him. I've also spoken to the healer about his injuries, current and past, his malnutrition and his scars. I have been granted Fosterage of Harry and I intend to see that you can do no further harm to him even if I must withdraw him and my other children from Hogwarts. You will not interfere with me and mine ever again."

"You didn't bother to supervise those Occlumency lesson either, Dumbledore. It's no wonder the boy didn't learn, your pet Death Eater didn't bother to explain anything, give the boy the theory book or even suggest meditation techniques," said Moody, magical eye focused on a rapidly paling Snape.

Remus' wand was now pointing at Snape rather than Dumbledore.

"That's all in the past," declared Dumbledore loudly, "We have to work together and we need Harry Potter to be apart of this. It is Harry's destiny to defeat Voldemort. You cannot remove him from Hogwarts, Arthur. He needs the training that only I can give him."

"Then why haven't you already trained him?" came a voice from the back.

"Harry must ask me for the training. He must come to me and allow me to guide him. I am the only hope the Wizarding World has to defeat Voldemort. Without me to guide young Harry the light will never win," said Dumbledore with a fanatical gleam in his eyes.

"I thought you said it was Harry's destiny to defeat Voldemort?" said Remus.

"Yes but only I can pull the Wizarding World back together after Harry dies defeating Voldemort."

"What do mean dies, Albus? Surly Harry Potter doesn't have to die to defeat Him?" asked Minerva.

"Yes, the boy must die, a martyr for the greater good, or else he'll became another Dark Lord. He's much too powerful to be allowed to survive. He'll garner too much support with his fame. I have to be the one to control him. You do see don't you? Harry must ask me for the training but we must not give to much, just enough."

Order members were looking at each other in horror now, exchanging glances, wondering how they had not seen before that Albus Dumbledore was mad, quite mad.

"So you let Snape torture him, hoping to make Harry come to you and complain?" ask Moody.

"Harry had to be led in the right direction. Severus may have misunderstood my directions. If that is so then of course he should be punished. Perhaps that will bring Harry to me. Yes, Harry will like that, I'll have Severus arrested." The last was much like Dumbledore was talking to himself.

Snape's face paled and he jumped out of the shadows.

"No, I will not be your scapegoat old man," he turned toward Remus, "Albus told me to open Potter's mind, he believes that Potter's defeat of the Dark Lord will be instinctual, that he needed to fall into the Dark Lord's trap, said he'd send me to Azkaban if I didn't rape Potter's mind, it's why I left the pensieve out to Potter's prying, so I could stop the 'lessons' before he broke."

"Are you willing to swear to that, to testify?" asked Amelia.

"Yes, I-"

"Traitor! I will not be disobeyed, Avada Kedavra!" screamed Dumbledore, the green spell light from Dumbledore's wand caught everyone by surprise but as he turned his wand on Amelia, Dumbledore fell to at least half a dozen stunners; he was dead before he hit the floor.

"Severus," called McGonagall stepping toward the fallen Snape. Flitwick was there first.

"He is dead, poor boy," said the small Professor."

"Kingsley, arrest Dumbledore," said Amelia to Shacklebolt who went to the fallen Headmaster.

"Director Bones, he's dead," said the shaken Auror.

The mum of voices in the room rose to a crescendo of babbling.

"Silence!" roared Moody, "All of you shut your mouths. Now, Minerva is Pomfrey at the school? Call her. Bill, Kingsley, move Snape into the other room. Now anyone here not think the old man wasn't crazy as a loon?"

No one wanted to meet the eyes of any one else in the room.

"Amelia was here tonight to convince Albus to leave Potter alone and perhaps step down as Headmaster. Anyone got anything to add to that?" said Moody.

"We, the Heads of House were here to speak to Albus before taking our concerns to the Board," said Flitwick.

Arthur Weasley spoke up, "I think the real question is do we want to further hurt Harry Potter by exposing just what has happened here. Harry is incredibly hurt by what Dumbledore has done but his death in this manner would hurt Harry even more."

Poppy looked up from her examination. "The Headmaster died from too many stunning spells at the same time. His health has been failing for some time. He has been in the early stages of dementia for a number of years."

"Why hadn't you told anyone?" asked Bones.

"I was under a secrecy charm which failed with his death," said the mediwitch simply.

In the end Amelia Bones, Mad Eye Moody and Minerva McGonagall made the decisions that history would record.

For the greater good, Albus Dumbledore's death was officially listed as a heart attack and he was honored by the best and brightest during a public funeral on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Severus Snape's death by the killing curse was publicly attributed to Death Eaters. The world was informed that he had been a spy in the service of the light, he was proclaimed a hero by Cornelius Fudge. Few believed it.

Alastor Moody became the new Head of the Order of Phoenix dedicated to the training of Harry Potter and his allies.

Minerva McGonagall became Headmistress of Hogwarts and a leader in school reform. She was well known for her strict criteria for teaching staff.

Amelia Bones became Minister of Magic and led the Ministry into a new era of peace and prosperity after the end of Voldemort.

In the weeks following the removal of Harry Potter from his house Vernon Dursley believed wizards were stalking him. This paranoia caused him to have a massive stroke and end his days in a nursing home, drooling and wearing a diaper.

Voldemort tried and failed to kill Harry Potter three more times each time losing more Death Eaters than he gained. He finally fell to Auror trainee Harry Potter on a cold Halloween night in the graveyard at Little Hangleton.

And Harry Potter, well; he played quidditch, graduated from Hogwarts, became an Auror, fell in love, got married, had kids and grew old, safe and secure in the midst of the large Weasley extended family.

finite


End file.
